Summoning
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: After making a foolish bet with Craig, Cartman performs the Bloody Mary ritual in the boys' washroom only to receive an unexpected visitor. Damien/Cartman.


**A/N: Rated T for colourful language, violence and sexually suggestive activities between two teen boys. **

"Hurry up! Lunch is going to end soon!"

"Ay! Shut the hell up, Stoley!" Cartman fired back, craning his head to look at the impatient Star Wars fan. With a parting glare, the overweight teen turned back to face the boy's washroom once more. The white stick man, indicating the gender of the washroom, taunted him and seemingly beckoned him into the realms of the washroom. The brunette took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. _You can do this._

"What the hell is going on here?" Stan's voice sounded as he pushed through the crowd of students, all huddled outside the washroom door. The dark haired boy frowned at the lack of response and caught sight of a green ushanka in the far side of the crowd. "Excuse me…Pardon me. Sorry, I think I stepped on your foot…" Stan mumbled as he forced his way through the sea of students. Calling his best friend's name, Kyle finally turned away from the front and waved his friend over.

"Dude, where have you been? For a second, I thought that you'd actually miss this." The Jew grinned as he watched Stan dust himself off. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Stan growled as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair in an attempt to fix it. "I had detention." Stan motioned towards the crowd of teens. "What's going on?"

"You know that legend about Bloody Mary? The one we heard about when we younger?" Stan nodded, still not quite understanding what it had to do with the situation. "Well, Clyde's cousin claims that she was assaulted by the ghost when she performed the ritual in her bathroom mirror." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Clyde said that she was committed to her local hospital due to critical injuries."

Stan shrugged and gave a harsh nudge to an unknown teen that had pushed past him in hopes of obtaining a closer position to the front. "He's lying. So what? Where does Cartman come in?"

"When you were little, did you ever summon Bloody Mary?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, at sleepovers or parties?"

Stan smiled and shook his head. "No, I was too scared."

"You and the rest of the students here." Kyle waved his hand, indicating the crowd. "Since no one ever dared to summon her, Cartman foolishly bet Craig five dollars to prove that she doesn't exist by performing the ritual himself." Kyle jerked his thumb towards the front. "Craig agreed but only if he did it during lunch period in the boy's washroom. That way, we will see first-hand what Cartman's state of health is when he emerges." The ginger laughed and glanced in Cartman's direction. "Can you believe how gullible some people are?"

Stan's blue eyes turned to the front, a smirk creeping on his face. Standing on his toes, he looked over the crowd of high school students and caught sight of his overweight friend, his back to the crowd. "Hurry the hell up, fatass!"

Cartman wheeled around and pointed a pudgy finger in Stan's direction. "Suck my balls, hippie!"

"No, Marsh's right." Token said, emerging from the group of students to Cartman's left. "Lunch period is going to be over soon." Turning to the group of students who had suddenly gone dead quiet, he did a quick scan over the crowd. "Where's Tweek with the candle?"

Bebe's hand shot up. "Right here!" Taking the twitching blonde by the hand, she guided him to the front. "Make way, everyone! The sooner he gets to the front, the sooner we can get this started." The students parted down the middle, a direct path to the now nervous Eric Cartman.

"Gah! I'm n-not s-sure I should be doing this." Tweek said desperately, trying to resist the busty blonde's firm grip on his hand. "I didn't e-even get a good c-c-candle. AH!"

Craig gave Tweek a hint of a smile and extended his hand as the two blondes reached the front. "I'm sure it's just fine, Tweek." Bebe released her hold on Tweek and stood off to the side, arms crossed. The twitching blonde hesitated before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the dark violet candle and handing it to blue chullo boy. The teen turned his attention back to the 'courageous' brunette. "It's simple. Walk inside the washroom, the lights will be off already, and walk over to one of the stalls." Cartman gave a quick nod in understanding as Craig pulled a pale blue lighter from his pocket and carefully lit the candle. "Flush the toilet three times and put the candle in front of the bathroom mirror." A short laugh was heard from the crowd, provoking Craig to give a sharp look at the now embarrassed boy.

"Sorry…" The boy replied meekly. The crowd turned in unison from the isolated teen back to Craig who continued on as though nothing had happened.

"Chant 'Bloody Mary' three times." A dull murmur was heard from the crowd as Craig uttered the last step of the ritual. "…and then wait." Cartman bit his lip, starting to regret his decision. He knew that it was far too late to back out now and he really needed the money to buy a bag of Cheesy Poofs. As if Craig had read his mind, the teen gave him a sceptical look. "You can still back out."

Eric turned towards the crowd; some looked as though they were going to burst into tears any moment, others held a fearful look in their eyes, obviously glad that it wasn't them up there but most of them had a look of pure satisfaction. They wanted to see him back out and they wanted to have another reason to make fun of him for the next year. Eric zipped up his red sweatshirt and gave a determined look to his challenger. "Let's do this."

Cheers and shouts were heard as Eric was grabbed by the shirt and roughly shoved into the boy's washroom. The door closed and he was alone. The window had duct tape across, preventing any other illumination other than the candle in Eric's grasp. The stall doors were all open and all was quiet. The tiled floor had stains from the numerous 'encounters' that occurred during spare periods and the ceiling was decorated with spit balls. The urinals were absolutely filthy and it looked as though the last time it was cleaned was back when it was constructed, no doubt due to the school's budget.

Regret overcame him swiftly as he hastily turned towards the light switch. He reached out and grasped the switch, jerking it upwards. _Nothing._ "The hell?" Cartman asked softly as he tried again. The switch wouldn't budge. Bringing the candle closer to the light switch, he saw that the light switch had been duct taped in the 'off' position with the words 'Don't even think about it, fatass.' written in red on the silver barrier.

Eric sighed and with a look that could only be described as 'pissed off', walked over to the nearest stall. "Let's get this over with…" He mumbled as he reached out and grabbed the toilet handle. Flushing three times consecutively, the teen stepped back and paused. After a few moments of silence, Eric rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom mirror. "I knew this was a load of bullshit." He said to himself, secretly relieved.

Setting the candle off to the side and narrowly avoiding a nasty burn from the melting wax, Eric looked up at his reflection; a slightly heavy teen with messy brown hair and a red zip-up stared back. Eric smiled and did a few faces in the mirror for entertainment purposes. Gaining some confidence, he drew a breath and stared into the mirror. "Bloody Mary." He said calmly. He whipped around to look behind him. No one was there, he was still safe. Looking back at the grimy reflection, he gave a half-smile. "Bloody Mary." He repeated. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, the teen leaned forward. His fingers wrapped around the dirty porcelain sink for support. He only had to say her name once more. He was so close to those Cheesy Poofs… Running his tongue over his dry lips, a determined look came across his face. "Bloody Mary." He enunciated each word at a painfully slow pace.

He waited, his eyes locked onto his reflection. There was no sound aside from his sound of his deep breaths. "That's it." He said finally. Giving a cocky grin, he grabbed the candle and marched toward the door. "Craig, you owe me five dollars."

The slam of a stall door made the teen nearly jump out of his skin. He craned his neck and looked in the direction of the stall. He took careful steps and shakily reached out to pull the stall door shut. No sooner had the gap closed, the rest of the stall doors burst open. Cartman yelped in terror and bolted for the door. "Let me out, Craig! Let me out!"

The door jiggled and Kyle's voice came in response. "The door's jammed! Stop moving the door so much!"

"Kyle, let someone else open the door!" Cartman barked through the door, putting all of his weight into each push. "It's common knowledge that Jews have sixty percent less muscle than normal teens."

"That's not true, fatass!" Kyle shouted from the other side. "He's stuck, you guys!" Shouts and cries were heard from outside the door as Cartman strained to hear the conversation going on. "We're going to get the janitor! Come on, everyone!" Eric's eyes widened at the prospect of being left alone.

"Wait, no! Leave someone I can talk to!" Eric pleaded, banging on the door again.

"I'm here." An echoing voice sounded. Eric jumped at the mysterious voice and lifted the candle into the darkness.

"Who the hell said that?" Cartman asked into the black abyss. He was visibly shaking now, convinced that he was nearing the end of his teenage life. The voice was most certainly male. _Bloody Mary, my ass…_ Cartman thought to himself.

"I did, of course." His candle blew out, leaving the teen surrounded in darkness. He held his hands out in front of him and began to walk, trying to feel out where the stalls were. He had been in this bathroom enough times to make a visual map. If only he had something to base it on, a stall door would work nicely… He reached out but instead of hitting the stall door, his fingers curled around some fabric. Eric squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the form of the other figure. "Looks like you've caught me." A snap was heard before a flame emerged out of the darkness in front of the brunette's very eyes.

Eric paled at the sight of the boy in front of him. "It's you."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You haven't forgotten my name already, have you?" In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. The flame continued to remain suspended in front of Cartman's face, creating relief from the darkness. "You're not scared, are you?" His voice seemed to come from everywhere. Eric looked around in a panic, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Scared?" Cartman asked, trying to muster up some courage. "As if I'd be scared of a pale fag like you." The flame extinguished the moment the words came out of his mouth. "Shit…" He cursed under his breath. He hated being in the dark and the flame was better than nothing. "Damien, put the fucking flame back on." The teen said, his temper overcoming any fear he once had.

"Why should I?" A cool sensation was felt at the back of Eric's neck. He froze up as a hand snaked around his neck. To Eric's horror, he realised that the cool sensation was actually Damien's tongue dragging across his slightly sweaty skin. He turned around suddenly and made a dive for Damien, only to catch empty space. The overweight teen crashed onto the bathroom floor and winced as a sharp pain jolted through his body.

A small chuckle echoed the room as suspended flames re-emerged from the darkness, bordering the room. Cartman grasped his slightly bleeding arm and glowered at the other teenager that was slowly approaching his position, finally coming into view. The antichrist wore a plain black t-shirt with his signature upside-down cross pendent hanging limply on his chest. His dark jeans were complimented with a silver chain protruding from his side pocket and leading to his back pocket. Red eyes bore into Eric's brown ones and his thin lips curled into a smirk. "Why the fuck are you here?" Cartman growled, giving the prince of darkness a once over. Cartman returned the smirk. "I can see you've gotten gayer since the last time I saw you."

Damien's eye twitched before running his pale fingers through his coal black hair and giving Eric a playful smile. "I can see you've gotten fatter since the last time I saw you." Eric jumped to his feet and with an almost inhuman burst of speed, took a handful of Damien's shirt and rammed him against the tiled wall. If Damien had been taken by surprise, he skillfully hid his expression and didn't allow Eric the satisfaction. "Did I touch a sore spot?" Damien asked with mock concern, his eyes filled with interest and curiosity. "My apologies, Eric." He taunted before disintegrating into a mass of shadows between the brunette's chubby fingers.

Brown eyes went wide with shock as Eric waved the air in disbelief. After registering that the antichrist had teleported from his grasp, surprise turned into annoyance. "Damien, let me out of this goddamn bathroom!" A gentle tap on the shoulder made the overweight boy turn around, only to be rammed up against the very wall Damien was against moments ago. The pale teen's hands held onto Cartman's sweater securely, one finger slowly tracing the zipper line. Cartman squirmed in the close proximity and attempted to move as far back from Damien as possible. Cartman was a teenager who appreciated the space between two people; While everyone else in the school happily obeyed that rule, Damien never saw fit to comply to his request, or rather, demand.

"You were the one who performed the ritual. Do you think I enjoy making these little visits?" Damien asked softly, almost as though he were telling a secret. He fingered the red cloth, not leaving Eric's line of sight for a moment. "Believe me, I can find much better uses of my time."

"That 'ritual' was supposed to summon that hippie bitch, Bloody Mary." Eric retorted, trying to break free from Damien's hold. "Not a pale emo fag."

Damien gave a humourless laugh and ran a cool finger along the other boy's cheek, causing a shiver to ripple through Eric's body. "You don't honestly believe in old wives' tales, do you?" Eric shifted his gaze away in embarrassment; his cheeks already growing red. He hated when Damien did this, taking power away from him. It made him feel so weak. "Eric…" The antichrist called softly, trying to draw the sheepish teenager's attention back to him. "Look at me." He said more firmly, grabbing Eric's chin and forcing him to look into his ruby eyes. "Bloody Mary is an urban legend."

"I think I managed to piece that much together." Cartman's sarcastic comment was met with a harsh glare and the flames surrounding them, dimming to a threatening glow. Damien's body pressed more forcibly against Eric's, reminding the boy of just how slim his chances of survival really were. "Stop manhandling me." Eric said through gritted teeth.

Damien turned Eric's head roughly to the right and drew in close to his ear. "Don't you dare forget who's in charge here, Eric." Pushing his right knee forward and applying pressure on Cartman's abdomen, Damien cherished the sound of Cartman's soft yelp before continuing. "You may have fucked around with me in fourth grade but I can assure you," The son of Satan gave his prey a knowing look. "You have no control over me now." With that, Damien shoved Eric harder against the bathroom wall as though to emphasize his point.

Eric muttered a string of colourful curse words under his breath as another shot of pain consumed his body. His red zip-up was now stained with the blood and sweat from his injuries. Damien was crushing him in his grip and it made him openly wonder as to whether or not the teen knew his own strength. Judging by the anger dancing in his eyes, Eric concluded 'yes'. Running his tongue over his bleeding lip, Eric gave a weak smile to his rival. "Fuck you."

Damien ignored the response and continued, still attempting to refrain from strangling the boy right then and there. "When I was younger, my father was having a little trouble 'playing the field', if you will, since I was constantly demanding his attention. To keep me at bay, he gave me the very 'special' duty of playing Bloody Mary to keep up the image of evil on Earth. As a child, I was ecstatic at the notion of helping my father. It was only when I grew older did I realise that my duty was permanent." Damien frowned and pulled away from the brunette's ear. "I now have to travel to _every_ mirror of _every_ snot-nosed brat who performs the ritual. Do you know how tiring that gets?" Damien pressed his forehead firmly against the overweight teen's. "No. No, you don't."

Eric lurched forward in an attempt to throw Damien backwards but was only met with another push against the filthy tiled wall. "Suck my balls, fag." He answered bravely. Damien's expression softened for a few moments, almost as though he were impressed by the teen's strong fighting spirit. Cartman noticed the change of expression and smirked. "Going soft?"

With one swift motion, Damien threw Eric to the ground and pinned him down. His inverted cross pendent hung just above Cartman's head as Damien's fingernails dug into Eric's wrists, preventing escape. He was the predator and he was in full control of his prey. Baring his teeth, he began to lean his head down until stopping abruptly, mere inches from Eric's face. "I'm going to make your life hell, Cartman."

Damien had used his last name; Eric knew just how much shit he was in just from that subtle sign. He had really pissed the antichrist off and he had to hand it to himself, that was a fucking big accomplishment. Eric held his breath under the intimidating tone and torrid gaze of the Prince of Darkness. As much as he wanted to lie to himself and say that Damien was a complete pussy, he knew what he was capable of. The weight of Damien on his torso was forcing his back against a loose tile edge on the ground, causing a whimper of pain to escape his lips.

"I'm going to make sure you remember this moment for the rest of your miserable life on Earth. Let this be a taste of what Hell has in store for you when you finally die and hand your soul over to my father." Damien caught sight of Eric's arm injury and after flashing the struggling teen a mischievous smirk, re-positioned his hand to apply hard pressure on the open wound.

Eric squeezed his eyes shut, biting his tongue so as not to give Damien the pleasure of hearing his screams of pain. Opening his brown eyes, he looked back up at the amused raven-haired boy that hovered above him. "You already make my life a living hell."

Damien looked down at the teen below him, considering him. He had kept a close eye on Cartman as he matured from fourth grade to high school. He saw a teen who received pleasure from other's pain almost as much as he did and it intrigued him. He wanted to dominate Cartman and force the headstrong teen to his knees. He was son of Satan and he wanted to possess Eric Cartman. "No, not yet." With those final words, Damien crashed his lips onto Eric's. The brunette stiffened, caught completely off-guard by the sudden action. Damien lowered his hips and straddled the overweight boy, making sure not to break the kiss.

Eric finally managed to jerk his head away, a look of confusion on his tattered face. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Damien pressed harder against the arm wound, causing fresh blood to seep onto the bathroom floor. "Give in to me, Eric." Tears began to form within the larger teen's eyes but Damien knew better than to think that they were due to fear; no, they were merely due to the pain. _All mortals have a breaking point, after all._ The raven-haired boy leaned towards Cartman once more, causing him to flinch. "Why fight the inevitable?" His voice sounded, silky and seductive.

Cartman flashed his captor a fierce glare before turning his head to the left and began to spit up blood onto the washroom's floor tiles. Damien's fingers ran through Eric's hair, gently massaging his scalp as the brunette managed to rid his mouth of the coppery taste of his own blood. "Why do you care so goddamn much?" He managed to say, forcing his nausea back.

Damien looked at him thoughtfully and moved a sticky, brown hair away from Eric's round face. "Because no one else does." Damien captured Eric's lips once more, this time being met with no resistance.

The prince of darkness grasped the front of the scarlet zip-up and pulled it towards him, deepening the kiss. Eric managed to prop himself up, giving Damien further access to his mouth and body. Damien cradled the back of Eric's neck and bit the other teen's lip lightly. Eric gasped in surprise, only to have Damien take advantage of the surprised state by slipping his tongue in between the open lips. Both boys moaned simultaneously as their tongues engaged in a silent war between their mouths.

Eric broke away for a breath of air as Damien began a trail of kisses towards his neck. Stopping to nip at Eric's Adam's Apple, his pale hands tugged down the zipper of the sweatshirt. Eric groaned in response as Damien continued the trail downwards, towards his collarbone. The darkness engulfed them, their forms only visible from the dimmed embers' illumination.

Sweat and blood mixed together as one noxious concoction as their hands explored each other's bodies. The dark haired teen's red eyes looked down at the exposed chest of the brunette with a hungry look. His stare was met with a cheeky look from the injured boy. Sliding off the red tinted garment of clothing, he bundled the fabric into a small ball and tucked it underneath Eric's back. Noting his counterpart's confused look, Damien smiled to himself and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Eric's navy jeans. "The floor's cold; I don't want you getting too uncomfortable."

Eric's fingers wound their way into Damien's messy jet-black hair and tried to maintain a steady breathing rate. The pale teen purred at the feeling of Cartman's fingers running over his scalp and ground his hips against Eric's to repay the favour. "I fucking hate you, Damien." Eric said with a false tone of scorn.

Damien laughed and started to slide his hand down Eric's partially unbuttoned pants, a sharp intake of breath was heard. "The feeling is completely mutual, my dear Eric."

.+.+.

"Hurry! Cartman's been trapped in there for twenty minutes!" Kyle yelled as the janitor delivered more force into the crowbar. The crowd of students behind him could care less about the status of the door and were eagerly discussing as to whether Cartman would walk out of that washroom alive or not.

Stan shifted his sleeve upwards and briefly looked at his silver watch. "Dude, this is pointless. We both know that Bloody Mary is only a myth. He's going to be fine; let's go." He tugged his best friend's arm and urged him to follow.

The Jew put his hands into his pockets and slowly shook his head. "He seemed really desperate to get out." Kyle pulled his hat over his face and moaned in frustration. "How long is this going to take?"

The janitor scowled and mumbled something about 'teens disrespecting elders' under his breath. Stan rolled his eyes and angrily hit the washroom door. "Why the hell can't you get this open? You're the janitor for crying out loud!"

"Kid, if you want my job, be my guest." The elderly man said as calmly as possible. Both Stan and the school employee locked eyes in an angry staring contest until a shrill voice sounded from the crowd.

"Look! It's open!" Everyone turned towards the washroom door in unison, eager to see what became of Eric Cartman. In silence, everyone watched as the door slowly began to open. Stan held his breath in anticipation, his hands crossed. The janitor raised his eyebrows in surprise but merely shrugged off the occurrence and walked away, leaving everyone else to stare at the door. Kyle took a hesitant step forward and after giving a nervous glance at the rest of the group, extended his hand out and gently pushed the door open.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the washroom, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. His signature sweatshirt was ripped in several places and hung loosely on his large frame. Rips and tears made their presence known on the canvas of his clothing, demanding the attention of everyone in the crowd. His face was coloured in bruises and bite marks, each seemingly worse than the last. Eric surveyed the crowd and took a few paces forward, his limp becoming evident within his steps.

There was a shifting through the crowd and after a few moments of complete silence, Craig emerged. His face held genuine surprise as his gray eyes examined Cartman's condition. Cartman stood his ground and waited until the boy got his fill of the end product. Giving a low whistle, Craig frowned at Eric. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you got into a bar fight and lost. Severely." He put heavy emphasis on the last word, causing Cartman's smirk to grow wider.

Extending his hand, Cartman made a beckoning motion with his bleeding fingers. "Five dollars, Craig."

The boy opened his mouth to reply but seemed to change his mind at the last minute. He hesitated before stuffing his hand into his pocket and withdrawing a crisp five dollar bill. He handed it to the smiling boy and rolled his eyes. "Go buy some bandages, fatass." He murmured under his breath as he casually flipped the other teen off and turned on his heel, walking towards his locker.

No sooner had Craig disappeared did the crowd explode in a mess of confusion and curiosity. Everyone shouted questions and concerns about Cartman's experience in the washroom. "What the fuck happened to you?" "Did she really come out of the mirror and attack you?" "Did she rape you?" "Mmmph humph oph?" All questions were met with an oath of silence. Cartman only smiled, not humouring anyone with the answers. Kyle and Stan managed to break up the crowd and re-assure them that Cartman would be answering their questions after school. Cartman watched with a neutral expression on his face as the crowd began to disappear, leaving everyone to tend to their lockers and gather their books.

Making sure Kyle and Stan had left for their respective classes, Cartman ran up alongside Tweek and gave the twitching blonde a nudge. "Hey Tweek. Can I ask you something?"

Tweek jumped in shock and scrambled to keep his books within his grasp. Nervously pulling at his shirt, he gave a quick but shaky nod. "Er, Sure. A-anything. GAH!"

Eric turned to look over his shoulder, looking towards the boy's washroom door. A smirk slowly forming onto the brunette's face as he turned back to the shaking teen.

"Do you have any candles left?"


End file.
